Transportable toilets are now in widespread use. Many jurisdictions require contractors to provide transportable toilets at construction sites where large numbers of works will be employed over a substantial period. Transportable toilets are also utilized at concerts and other large gatherings to supplement permanently install toilet facilities.
Transportable toilets typically comprise an upright rectangular structure. A door is openable to provide access and closable to provide privacy. The device is entirely self-contained and is removed from the location at which it is used whenever waste disposal is required or the event has concluded.
Although transportable toilets are well suited for use at larger construction sites, concerts, etc., they are not well adapted for use in conjunction with smaller projects such as swimming poll construction, driveway and sidewalk construction, exterior painting of office buildings or residences, landscaping installation and maintenance, etc. It is simply uneconomical to deliver a transportable toilet to such a location and then to retrieve the portable toilet after a relatively short time and relatively little use.
Further, those who camp or are away from home where there is not transportable toilets or permanent toilets available must also find a location to relieve themselves.
Nevertheless, when a location, site, or even does not justify the use of a transportable toilet, the people at those locations need to periodically relieve themselves. Heretofore this has been accomplished either by leaving the site to visit a nearby service station or convenience store, or by finding a hopefully private location on the job site itself. Both solutions to the problem are unsatisfactory.